Hybryda
Hybryda [ang. hibryd] albo mieszaniec to określenie używane dla przedstawiciela powstałego w wyniku skrzyżowania dwóch różnych gatunków w biologicznym procesie rozmnażania. Ze względu na powszechne genetyczne pochodzenie większości gatunków w Drodze Mlecznej wywodzi się od starożytnych humanoidów, wiele gatunków było w stanie krzyżować się z albo bez pomocy technologii genetycznej. W rzeczywistości, Ludzie i Vulcanie są całkiem podobni. (TNG: The Chase; ENT: Demons) Mogą pojawić się nieoczekiwane konsekwencje dla stosunków międzygatunkowych i jako taki był to temat badań. Akademia Starfleet uczyła Protokołów międzygatunkowych i Ktariański Doktor Mizan był ekspertem w międzygatunkowych rytuałach godowych, znany z jego "badań empirycznych". (TNG: Timescape; VOY: The Disease) Należy zwrócić uwagę na pewne trudności związane z rozmnażaniem między gatunkami, nawet humanoidalnymi, ze względów anatomicznych. Na przykład, nie wszystkie gatunki posiadają swoje genitalia w tym samym miejscu (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country), albo niekompatybilną liczbę wymaganych narządów płciowych (DIS: Choose Your Pain). Albo zarodek nie przetrwa do terminu z przyczyn genetycznych lub fizycznych, takich jak wady wrodzone zagrażające życiu lub zagrożenia dla matki podczas porodu, które mogą wymagać cesarki albo transportu płodu, aby uratować jedno lub oba. (VOY: Deadlock) W niektórych kulturach, dzieci które urodziły się jako wynik związków międzygatunkowych są odrzucane przez społeczeństwo obydwu gatunków. Na przykład, hybrydy Bajoran / Cardassian były często odrzucane przez zarówno Bajoran i Cardassian. (DS9: Indiscretion, Return to Grace) Klingoni określają hybrydy derogacjnie jako "kundle". (VOY: Barge of the Dead, Prophecy) Przykłady reprodukcji międzygatunkowej Betazoid * Betazoid - Ludzie : :* Deanna Troi i Kestra Troi : matka Betazoid Lwaxana Troi i ojciec człowiek Ian Andrew Troi. (TNG) :* Devinoni Ral : matka była pół-Betazoid i ojciec człowiek. (TNG: The Price) :* Anita Pierce : matka Betazoid i ojciec człowiek. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) :* Walter Pierce : matka Betazoid Anita R. i ojciec człowiek Ambrose W. Pierce. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) * Betazoid - Tavnian : :* Walter Pierce : matka Betazoid Lwaxana Troi i ojciec Tavnianin Jeyal. (DS9: The Muse) Cardassianie * Cardassian - Bajoran : :* dziecko : matka Bajoranka Mika i ojciec Cardassianin Dukat. (DS9: Covenant) :* Tora Ziyal : matka Bajoranka Tora Naprem i ojciec Cardassianin Dukat. (DS9: Indiscretion) * Cardassian - Kazon : :* dziecko : matka Cardassianka Seska i ojciec Kazon Culluh. (VOY: Basics, Part I, Part II) Klingoni * Klingon - (Betazoid-Człowiek) : :* Shannara i Eric-Christopher : w alternatywnej linii czasu matka Betazoidka Deanna Troi i ojciec Klingonin Worf. (TNG: Parallels) * Klingon - Ludzie : :* K'Ehleyr - matka człowiek i ojciec Klingon. (TNG: The Emissary) :* B'Elanna Torres - matka Klingonka Miral i ojciec człowiek John Torres. (VOY: Faces) :* Miral Paris - matka pół-Klingonka B'Elanna Torres i ojciec człowiek Thomas Eugene Paris. (VOY: Endgame) :* Alexander Rozhenko - matka pół-Klingonka K'Ehleyr i ojciec Klingonin Worf. (TNG: The Emissary) * Klingon - Romulan : :* Ba'el : matka Klingonka Gi'ral i ojciec Romulanin Tokath. (TNG: Birthright, Part I, Part II) :* Dzieci Romulańskiego obozu - kilku potomków Klingońskich więźniów i Romulańskich strażników kolonii na planecie Carraya IV. (TNG: Birthright, Part I) * Klingon - Trill : :* Nienarodzone dziecko - matka Trill Jadzia Dax i ojciec Klingonin Worf. Urodzenie nie możliwe bez pomocy medycznej. Nigdy nie pojawiło się, gdyż Dax została zabita krótko po potwierdzeniu, że ciąża była możliwa. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Ludzie * Człowiek - Angel I mieszkańcy : :* Dzieci załogi Odin - członkowie załogi frachtowca Federacji Odin posiadali dzieci z mieszkańcami plnaty Angel I. (TNG: Angel One) * Człowiek - Boraalanie : :* Nienarodzone dziecko - matka Boraalanka Dobara i ojciec człowiek Nikolai Rozhenko. (TNG: Homeward) * Człowiek - Betazoid : :* (Deanna Troi, Kestra Troi, Devinoni Ral, Anita Pierce, Walter Pierce). (TNG) * Człowiek - Cardassian : (sugerowane wyżej) * Człowiek - Daliwakan : :* Żigolak - matka Daliwakanka i ojciec człowiek. (VOY: The Cloud) * Człowiek - Denobulan : :* Denobulańskie dzieci na przyszłej Enterprise. (ENT: E²) * Człowiek - Ikaaran - 2 nieznane gatunki ''' : :* Karyn Archer - matka Ikaaranka Esilia i ociec człowiek Jonathan Archer. (ENT: E²) * '''Człowiek - Klingon : :* (K'Ehleyr, B'Elanna Torres, Miral Paris, Alexander Rozhenko) * Człowiek - Ktarian : :* Naomi Wildman - matka człowiek Chorąży Samantha Wildman i ojciec Ktarianin Greskrendtregk. (VOY: Deadlock) :* Sabrina) - matka człowiek Naomi Wildman i ojciec Ktarianin. (VOY: Endgame) * Człowiek - Napean : :* Daniel Kwan - matka Napeanka Emiraa Kwan i ojciec człowiek Ronald Kwan. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) * Człowiek - Ocampa : :* Linnis Paris - matka Kes i ojciec człowiek Tom Paris. (VOY: Before and After) :* Andrew Kim - matka Linnis Paris i ojciec człowiek Harry Kim. (VOY: Before and After) * Człowiek - Romulan : :* (Sela, Simon Tarses i brat) * Człowiek - Skagaran : :* Bethany - potomek Skagaran i ludzi. (ENT: North Star) * Człowiek - Terrellian : :* Ludzkie ciało - potomek człowieka, Terrellianina, Vulcanina i Rigellianina. (ENT: Future Tense) * Człowiek - Trill : :* Yedrin Dax, Lisa, kilka innych - to potomkowie Jadzia Dax i ludzkich członków załogi U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. (DS9: Children of Time) * Człowiek - Vulcan : :* (Spock, Elizabeth, Lorian, Spock (alternatywna rzeczywistość), Spock (wszechświat lustro)) * Człowiek - Xyrillian : :* Ah'len embrion - jego biologicznym rodzicem był Charles Tucker, chociaż trzeba zanotować że był trochę więcej niż nosicielem, a jego matką była Ah'len. (ENT: Unexpected) * Q - zasugerował, że hybryda Człowiek - Q jest możliwa. (TNG: True Q; VOY: The Q and the Grey) Stwierdził również, że Q może rozmnażać się z jakimkolwiek gatunkiem lub ze względu na ich Potężne i bogopodobne istoty zdolności. Ocampa * Ocampa - człowiek : :* Andrew Kim - matka Ocampa Linnis i ojciec człowiek Harry Kim. (VOY: Before and After) :* Linnis Paris - matka Ocampa Kes i ojciec człowiek Tom Paris. (VOY: Before and After) * Ocampa - Talaxian : chociaż postanowili tego nie robić, Kes i Neelix zdawali się sugerować, że mogą mieć dziecko. (VOY: Elogium) Romulan * Romulan - Human : :* Sela : matka człowiek Tasha Yar i ojciec Romulański generał. (TNG: Redemption Part II) :* Simon Tarses : potomek Romulanina i człowieka. (TNG: The Drumhead) * Romulan - Klingon : :* Ba'el : matka Klingonka Gi'ral i mężczyzna Romulanin Tokath. (TNG: Birthright, Part I) :* kilki więźniów w kolonii na Carraya IV, który byli potomkami Klingońskich więźniów i Romulańskich strażników. (TNG: Birthright, Part I) Talaxian * Talaxian - Mylean : :* Neelix : pradziadek był Mylean. (VOY: Scientific Method) * Talaxian - Mylean - Vulcan : *: Tuvix : stworzony przez awarię transportera z hybrydyzującym kwiatem. (VOY: Tuvix) * Talaxian - Ocampa : sugerowane powyżej. Trill * Trill - Ludzie : wspomniane powyżej. * Trill - Klaestron : :* Ilon Tandro - Benjamin Sisko przez krótki czas zakładał, że Ilon Tandro był synem Curzon Dax i Enina Tandro. (DS9: Dax) * Trill - Klingon : wymienione powyżej. Vulcan * Vulcan - Człowiek : (Spock, Elizabeth, Lorian, Spock (alternatywna rzeczywistość), Spock (wszechświat lustro)) * Vulcan - Talaxian : spójrz powyżej. }} Zobacz również * Nieznane hybrydy Linki zewnętrzne * de:Mischlingskind it:Ibrido nl:Voortplanting tussen verschillende rassen pl:Rozmnażanie międzygatunkowe Kategoria:Seks i reprodukcja Kategoria:Biologia Kategoria:Hybrydy